villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Red Chevalier/Pure Evil Proposal: Redyue
This is the second of two Pure Evil Proposals I'll be doing for Kamen Rider Gaim. Please view the one I did for Ryoma Sengoku as well. What is the work? Kamen Rider Gaim, the 15th installment in the Heisei Kamen Rider series. I already explained most of the plot on the other submission I did, so you can check that out if your interested. Who is the villain? Redyue, the Jade Overlord Inves and the de facto main villain from the Overlord arc to the first half of the Forbidden Fruit arc. Redyue was originally a member of the human-like Femushinmu civilization and was among the few who gained transcendent power when Helheim invaded their planet, becoming an Overlord of Helheim and exterminating the weaker of her kind. Redyue is an incredibly sadistic individual who's also secretly plotting to seize the Forbidden Fruit for herself (yes, she is female despite being voiced by a man). What does he do? While the Overlords are led by their Man of the Beginning (basically a Messiah chosen by Helheim) Rosyuo, its Redyue who spearheads the Helheim invasion of Earth since Rosyuo is too mopey and more concerned with resurrecting his dead wife than anything else. Under Rosyuo's orders Redyue constructed a machine to revive the dead and abducted humans to use as a power source for it. When Mitsuzane Kureshima defects to the Overlord Inves, Redyue takes delight in corrupting him so he'll go down the same path she has. Later, Redyue finds herself faced by Kouta and uses her powers to mentally torture him by generating a hallucination of him being turned into an Inves and killed by his friend/mentor Yuya, openly admitting to him that she "mind rapes" people simply because she finds it fun. Eventually, Redyue backstabs Rosyuo to take his Forbidden Fruit for herself, only for it to wither up when she grabs it. Enraged by this, in the one of the most brutal scenes in Gaim, Redyue goes berserk and maims Rosyuo by stabbing him over and over, before being killed off by Overlord Kouta. Heinous Standard Among the Overlord Inves, Redyue stands out as the most cruel and sadistic. She's a psychopath who for most only wants to entertain herself, whether it be learning Japanese or mind-raping somebody. She even openly admits to killing both her parents for the hell of it. Redyue's only competition among the Overlords is Demushu, though he wasn't much more than a violent thug and doesn't have the deviousness or development that Redyue does. He's not a bland villain, but he never does anything too heinous. Mitigating Factors Nope. Redyue doesn't care for anyone, not even her own family. The closest person she shows any affection to is Mitchy, and that's only because she wants to corrupt into being just like her. Final Verdict Yes. She's like a female Evolt (though Redyue came first, so it's more like Evolt is a "male Redyue". Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals